


Second Guessed My Every Move

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Red Dead Redemption 2 Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Banter, Bodyguard, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Random & Short, Shorts, Snark, Trapped in a video game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all the Arthur x Darcy Crossover prompts I've written.None of these are connected or in the same universe unless otherwise implied.First chapter is the table of contents.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 18
Kudos: 24
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts), [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I needed you and you weren't there || for Anon
  3. Aroused by their voice || for ellerigby13
  4. Bodyguard AU || for marvelfan35
  5. You want to be with her, don't you? || for ellerigby13
  6. Fleur de Lis || for ellerigby13
  7. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for ellerigby13
  8. Snowed in and getting warm together || for ellerigby13




	2. I needed you and you weren't there || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Light Angst

“I needed you and you weren’t there…” Darcy murmured under her breath. Barely audible, but Arthur heard every word. 

And each one of them felt like a knife in his gut. Because damn if that wasn’t what he’d been worried about with all this. 

“I…” he began, not wanting to make excuses, but it was all he was able to do, so he did it anyway. “I’m sorry, I had to leave. It was safer for you to stay in Blackwater… I still can’t believe you did this. You’re safer without me.” 

“Am I?” she laughed. “You know how many of those damn assholes came to my door looking for you? How many times they ransacked my home? Looking for _you_? They had more faith in you than they should have, Arthur.” 

He pressed his lips together. “I’m sorry.” 

She was silent for a long moment, and she crossed her arms across her belly, turning away from him to gaze up at the moon. He could hear people laughing around the fire behind them. Their voices sounded like they were muffled and far away, but he knew they were closer than he’d like them to be. At least right now. 

“You wanna… come back to my tent?” he asked slowly. 

Darcy shot him a look. “I do want to. But I shouldn’t.” 

“I ain’t gonna try nothing. Shit, I know you’re mad at me.” 

That got a smile out of her. A small one. She turned and walked closer to him, reaching up and smoothing her hand over his cheek. He could feel his facial hair rasping against her soft skin and he leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and trying to forget that they weren’t alone. 

He reached up to clasp her hand. “C’mon, sweetheart. You’ve been riding for a while today. You can have the cot, I’ll sleep on the ground.” 


	3. Aroused by their voice || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Crossover, Trapped in a Video Game, Crack Treated Seriously, Kissing

“So like, that’s why Cassiopeia’s my favorite constellation,” Darcy said, leaning back on her hands as she gazed up at the sky. “And I honestly wasn’t expecting to see it here. For reasons…” 

The way she chewed on her bottom lip when she’d finished talking was what did it. Arthur could have sat there listening to her go on and on about the stars and which ones were called what forever. The way she gazed up at them made him wish he knew as much about them as she did. So he could give her conversation instead of just staring at her and drafting a sketch in his journal. Just the outlines of her face, but her eyes… her eyes were the part he was spending all his time to make sure he got them exactly right. The way they glittered with the exact heavenly bodies she was so fond of. 

He was warring with himself. Because he wanted to hear her talk more. But then again, she told him she wouldn’t have much time here. He’d have an eternity to enjoy the memory. But he had to start making them, right? 

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, thrilling a little when she squeaked into his mouth. It wasn’t the first time he’d kissed her and he hoped like hell it wouldn’t be the last. Not when she was climbing into his lap and grinding down, getting annoyed by the skirt she was wearing and hiking it up past what was decent, but he wasn’t about to stop her. 

Darcy knew what she wanted. And dammit, he wanted her to have it. 


	4. Bodyguard AU || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Bodyguard, Snark

“Will you just duck when I tell you to?” Arthur groused, placing his hand on the back of her head as he pushed her down behind the hillock they were hiding behind. Gunfire buzzed overhead and if he wasn’t concentrating so much on trying not to get a hole in his head, he’d have just left her there. 

Her bounty wasn’t worth what he was having to do to keep her alive. And keep her with them and not with some other group. 

Darcy kept fumbling under her skirts for something. What, Arthur had no fucking idea. “Be still, would you?” he said, glancing over and worrying that she was about to get her head blown clean off. 

“Shut up and let me live, would _you?”_ she retorted, finally pulling whatever it was out from under her skirts. It became clear it was a gun when she rolled over onto her stomach and aimed. She got off four shots and every single one of them hit. Not people, but it was good enough to have those other ones scrambling and it gave Arthur time enough to get a few more rounds off. 

It went like that, back and forth until it was quiet, and Darcy was hauling herself up and dusting off her skirts, reloading her gun and keeping it in hand as she looked at him. “You coming or what?” 

“Or what,” Arthur muttered, getting up and following her. 


	5. You want to be with her, don't you? || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fiction
> 
> Other tags: Fandom Fusion

“You want to be with her, don’t you?”

Darcy’s voice carried on the wind, making it sound as if she were right there beside him, but he knew she was downstream aways doing her wash. Arthur stood with his back to her because a lady’s unmentionables were a private matter. 

He could play coy, but Darcy wasn’t stupid, and he knew just who she was referring to. And honestly, he hadn’t been thinking about Mary; hadn’t in a long while.

He took a deep drag on his cigarette before responding, a smile tugging at his lips. “No, I think I’m right where I’m supposed to be.”


	6. Fleur de Lis || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Fleur de Lis - A yearning, burning kind of love
> 
> Other tags: Kissing

It couldn’t happen. She knew that.

He knew it too. In fact, he’d stopped it from happening about a billion times before.

There were some thing about the way he was looking at her, and the way the sun was setting and making everything look like it was spun from gold. It was like she couldn't stop looking at him. And maybe she didn't want to.

Arthur stole glances at her, and she could feel the weight of his gaze. It wasn't so heavy that she couldn't bear it, but there was a heft to it regardless. She like the way it felt, like it was real and tangible even though she knew that her presence in his world was anything but.

He wasn’t looking at her like she was some kind of punishment that he deserved for every bad thing he's ever done. Like he deserved to have every tiny bit of love ripped from his grasp simply because he was who he was.

On the contrary, he looked as if he wanted to taste life for just a small amount of time.

Darcy wanted to give him a taste. Hell, she wanted some for herself.

So when she rose on her tip-toes and wound her arms around his shoulders, Arthur didn’t stop her this time. In fact, he dipped down so she could reach him better, mumbling something that sounded like ‘what the hell’ before she closed the distance completely and kissed him.

His mouth moved against hers and he tasted like whiskey and tobacco. His lips were soft, but his arms were strong, holding her tightly against him as she kissed his lips over and over again.

“I don’t want to stop,” she whispered.

“You’re gonna kill me talkin’ like that,” he replied, nuzzling his nose against hers in a way that made her heart ache.

“God, I hope not. I’ve got so many things that I want to do first.”

She ran her hand over his stubble before cupping his jaw.

“Tell me when I should stop,” he whispered, his voice soft and impossibly low.

“Like I said, I don’t wanna stop.”

He inhaled her scent and she broke off the kiss, grinning when he tried to chase her lips. She wound her fingers in his shirt, tugging him forward as she stepped backwards towards where they’d set up their bedrolls. If he wasn’t sure before, he definitely was now.

And as they both knelt on the ground, he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face so tenderly that she wasn’t expecting the explosively powerful kiss that followed.

If this was her last night in this world, if Janey was going to take her back to planet Earth, she wanted memories to take with her.

And Arthur Morgan looked like he could be one hell of a memory.


	7. I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me? || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, AU - Red Dead Redemption 2 Fusion

As the shambling bodies walked on either side of the wagon, Arthur kept his hand pressed over Darcy’s mouth, keeping her breathing very quiet and her shaky sobs to a minimum.

Luckily, none of _them_ seemed to hear her.

She was shaking like a leaf by the time they’d all gone, groaning into the night as Arthur sat up to make sure the coast was clear.

When he climbed out of the wagon, he started looting the abandoned camp. She heard a swear and a gunshot before he came back to the wagon to check in on her. “Just a straggler. He’s gone now.”

She nodded, still unable to speak as he helped her down from the wagon.

Even though she didn’t know this man from Adam, she was grateful that he’d taken pity on her before.

“I know somewhere we can hide. Do you trust me?” he asked, reaching down to grab her hand.

She looked up into his eyes. He was a stranger. And a man. For all she knew, he could be planning on shooting her in the head and stealing everything she had.

But she couldn’t afford to go it alone.

So she nodded. “Yes. I have to,” she whispered.

There was the body of the walker laying still over by the fire and Arthur knelt and picked up a gun belt and holster, holding it out to her. “Do you know how to shoot?” he asked.

She nodded once. “I used to hunt with my Pa.”

Thinking about Pa got her all sniffly again, so she pushed him out of her mind.

“Good. If you see one of them things, aim for the head and get away.”

She nodded and he held out his hand. “Cmon, then.”

She took it and they began walking. She didn’t ask him why he was holding her hand. She already knew.

He needed to remind himself he wasn’t alone.

She appreciated the gesture.


	8. Snowed in and getting warm together || for ellerigby13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Huddling for Warmth, Banter

The snow was coming down so hard, they were lucky to find this barn to hitch up the horses. There was no way of knowing how far away the house was, or who was even in it. There were no other horses in the barn, but that didn’t mean nothing.

Arthur wasn’t thrilled with their predicament, but it was what it was.

Darcy’d made him pack blankets on Blue, and she’d brought some on Artemis, and he was pleased she had, even if he’d rolled his eyes at her when she’d thrust them into his hands that morning.

“It looks like snow,” she’d insisted.

“We’ll be back before it does,” he’d insisted right back.

And lo and behold, she was right.

He’d never hear the end of it now.

They had the horses in a stall at one end of the barn. She found one near them that wasn’t terribly filthy. There were a few straw bales in the upper rafters, and he tossed a few down, and she made a soft and mostly clean bed at the end of one of the stalls.

He was about to argue, but he noticed her teeth chattering, so he didn’t. He’d be able to last one night without embarrassing himself.

As they lay down, each under two blankets, staring up at the dark roof of the barn, she mused aloud. “You know, there’s a better way to keep warm.”

He damn near choked on his tongue and had to sit up because he was coughing so much. “What?” he asked.

“Damn, calm down, Arthur. I meant getting under the same blankets!”

“I didn’t think—“ he began.

“I know what you thought,” she said knowingly, draping all four blankets over the two of them and snuggling up against his front, her back to him. Honestly, he couldn’t feel much of anything other than her body heat, but it was the principle of the thing.

“I did not.”

“Arthur,” she repeated.

“What?”

“Go to sleep. Your sexual frustration’s extra loud tonight.”

He pressed his lips together. “That’s not... I’m a gentleman, I’ll have you know. I would never force a lady to--”

“I’m not patting you on the back for being a decent human being,” she replied. “But I will let you know what if anything happened, it’d be because I wanted it to. But if I have to remove any of my clothing right now, my bits will freeze off, so unless you got a fire poker in your drawers, shut up and go to sleep.”

He chuckled and settled down behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
